Tiffany
thumb|300px|Tiffany Perfil * Nombre artístico: 티파니 / Tiffany * Nombre real: Stephanie Hwang * Nombre coreano: 황미영 / Hwang Mi Young * Profesión: Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo, DJ de Radio, Conductora de TV * Fecha de Nacimiento: 01-Agosto-1989 (26 Años) * Lugar de Nacimiento: '''San Francisco, California, EE.UU * '''Estatura: 163cm * Peso: 47kg * Tipo de sangre: O * Signo del zodíaco: Leo * zodíaco chino: '''Serpiente * '''Agencia: SM Entertaiment Biografía Tiffany nació en San Francisco, California, y creció como la menor de tres hermanos en Diamond Bar, Los Ángeles, California. En Octubre de 2004 audicionó en el SM Entertainment Starlight Casting Syst en Los Ángeles y se unió a la compañía. Fue entrenada por tres años y siete meses. Aunque Tiffany se graduó en la Korea Kent Foreign School en Abril de 2007, anteriormente asistió a la primaria y secundaria en South Pointe Middle School y Diamond Bar High School en California. Cuando la SM Entertaiment descubrió a Tiffany le dio la noticia de que se tendría que mudar a Corea; al principio ella estaba muy confundida, ya que sólo tenía 16 años y su madre había muerto hace 2 años(falleció de cáncer cuando Tiffany tenía 14 años) también por esa causa su padre se negaba totalmente. Al cabo de un tiempo, Tiffany tomó la decisión de irse a Corea para cumplir su sueño y por eso, lleva 8 años sin ver a su padre; lo que hace que su relación se vaya distanciando. SM Entertaiment se alegró mucho cuando Tiffany aceptó, pues era muy buena cantante. Al llegar a Corea estaba muy confundida, ya que no sabía hablar el idioma y no tenía familiares ahí. Su primer concierto en Corea fue en el teatro y hubo muy buenas opiniones sobre Tiffany y la prensa se la "devoró". En un Programa de entrevistas dijo; "En Corea he hecho amigos, he cumplido sueños y muchas cosas, pero lo más importante, es que encontré quién era y encontré MI RESPLANDOR ''". Temas para Dramas * ''Only one tema para Blood (2015) * One Step tema para All About My Romance (2013) * Rise and Shine feat Cho Kyu Hyun tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) * Because It's You tema para Love Rides the Rain (2012) * Ring ''(Banji) tema para Haru (2010) * ''By Myself tema para Ja Myung Go (2009) Dramas * Producer (KBS2, 2015) cameo Películas * My Brilliant Life (2014) * I AM. (2012) * SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Programas de TV * Heart a Tag MC (Mnet, 2015) * Radio Star ( 2014, invitada junto a Sunny, Taeyeon, Jessica y Yuri) * ' '''Fashion King Korea' (2014) * Show Music Core (MC con Taeyeon y Seohyun ) (MBC, 2012 - 2013) * Girls Generation And The Dangerous Boys (SNSD,2011) * Dream Team - SNSD (KBS2,2011) * Win Win (SNSD, 2010) * Family Outing (Cap. 81-82) (2009) * Hello Baby (SNSD,2009) * Horror Movie Factory (SNSD, 2008) * Miraculous Victory. Invitada con Big Bang * Kko Kko Tour Season 1 (KBS2, 2008) * Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) * Girls' Generation (MTV, 2007) * Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Musicales * "The Fame" (2011) Discografía '''Singles Colaboraciones * K.Will - Girl, Meets Love. (2009) * Han Heejun-QNA.(2015) * Truedy - Ruedy Boogie (Unpretty Rapstar 2 SEMI FINAL) (2015) Curiosidades * Grupo K-pop: Girls' Generation ** Sub-Unidad: TaeTiSeo * Posición: '''2da Vocalista Principal, 5ta rapera principal y Bailarina. * '''Educación: ** Korea Kent Foreign School. ** South Pointe Middle School. ** Diamond Bar High School en California- * Idiomas: '''Inglés (Fluido) y Coreano (Fluido) * '''Familia: Padre, una hermana mayor (Michelle) y un hermano mayor (Leo). * Religión: Cristiana * Especialidades: '''Arte, Música, Deportes. * '''Fanclub: '''Fanytastics. * '''Lema: "La practica hace la perfeccion". * Su madre murió de cáncer cuando ella tenía 14 años. * Nació en el mismo hospital y fue a la misma secundaria que Jessica. * Es amiga cercana de Jiyeon de T-ara * Su mejor amiga es Bora de SISTAR, aunque confesó que le gustaba pasar más el tiempo con Soyou (SISTAR) ya que es más divertida. * Es mezzosoprano * Kim Hyun Joong dijo que Tiffany era un angel y la experiencia que tuvo con ella será inolvidable * Fue nombrada la peor mama en HELLO BABY (2009) ya que no se lleva bien con los bebes. * Aunque no se llevaba bien con KyungSan, el bebé de Hello Baby!, lo cuidaba mucho, y cuando le dejaron elegir a la madre que más quería fue Tiffany la escogida. * En 2008, fue diagnosticada con nódulos vocales y nuevamente, en el 2009, fue hospitalizada por esto, pero, en el 2010 superó esta enfermedad. * Tiene temor a los bichos, cómo suele demostrar y suele gritar cuando los ve. * Compuso el rap de "The Boys" en la versión en inglés. * Tenía un perro llamado "Romeo", el cual apareció en el MV de Twinkle. * Según las listas de SNSD, Tiffany está en lugar de 2da Vocalista principal y 8va bailarina. * Ama el color rosa, Tiffany siente que todo lo que sea de color rosa le pertenece. * Cuando viajan por América o Europa ella es la que habla más. * Tiffany apareció en un programa de History Channel, para fomentar el K-Pop ella dijo: “El K-Pop se ha convertido definitivamente en una influencia mucho más grande de lo que era hace 5 o 10 años atrás. Es emocionante que la música sea parte de la cultura de aquí”…”Creo que muchos fans en todo el mundo disfrutan de la música coreana porque es fácil de alcanzar y es entretenida”. * En el pasado dijo que su tipo ideal era Kim Hyun Joong. * Sus mejores amigas son TaeYeon, Sooyoung y Sunny. * Cuando ella no pudo bailar en el escenario junto con sus miembros, Tiffany se situó a un lado de la presentación con su pierna enyesada. * Es una de las que más compra, pero compra cosas que no son muy caras. * En un festival de la MBC cantó un dueto con K.Will. * En el comeback de Girls' Generation-TTS con la canción Holler, Tiffany participó en la producción del vídeo y fue la que escogió los trajes de todas. * Mencionó durante una entrevista que le gustaría colaborar con Teddy Park. * Se ha declarado fan de "50 shades of Grey" . * Se ha revelado que tras un 1 año y 4 meses, se ha terminado su relación con Nichkhun de 2PM. * En Sunny FM Date Tiffany dijo que estuvo muy cerca de Min Ho de SHINee. Un botón de la chaqueta se cayó y ella se sorprendió por sus abdominales Y le tomo foto con el celular de Sunny . * El actor Daniel Radcliffe de Harry Potter, la nombro la SNSD mas bella. * Esta en el tercer puesto de la miembro con mas perforaciones(La primera es Hyoyeon y después Taeyeon). * Tiene unas cicatrices de bajo de sus axilas, fue cuando ella era niña y salvo un gato que estaba en un arbol atrapado y ella por salvarlo se cayo del arbol muy fuerte y eso hizo que se formaran las cicatrices, la regañaron por ello, pero Tiffany lo cuenta como una anécdota con risas. * Fue elegida como la miembro con mejores piernas. * Cuando Girls' Generation estaba en Japón para una sesión de fotos, Tiffany se enteró de que uno de los trabajadores de allí no tenía nada para comer en el desayuno, así que ella le dio de su almuerzo y le compró bocadillos. * Cuando los fans de Malasya las recibieron en el aeropuerto, un fan queria darle bombones a Tiffany, pero uno de los guardaespaldas no lo permitió y lo empujó, Tiffany se dio cuenta de esto asi que se dio la vuelta y fue a recoger los bombones, pero la exigencia de la seguridad era tanta que el hombre otra vez fue empujado y Tiffany avanzó y se despidió de su fan con una gran sonrisa y agitando los bombones en su mano! diciendo "Thank you". * Key la eligió como la mas guapa de SM Entertainment. * Es la segunda mas bonita sin maquillaje, según las miembros. * Es muy puntual, siempre llega 15 minutos antes. * Actualmente vive en un apartamento con Sunny, TaeYeon y HyoYeon. * Joy de Red Velvet la mencionó en Weekly idol, dijo que ella era un Ciruelo japonés. * Fue elegida la chica n° 65 mas linda del mundo según TB World (2015) * Hay rumores sobre un posible debut en solitario en 2016 Enlaces * Perfil (Nate) * Blog Daum * Me2day * Instagram Galería SNSD-Kiss-Me-Baby-G-by-Casio-Tiffany-girls-generation-snsd-33339978-1199-1600.jpg|Tiffany 394px-Ddfg (1).jpg|Tiffany Tiffany.jpg|Tiffany snsd tiffany prince oh boy magazine.jpg|Tiffany snsd tiffany prince ohboy.jpg|Tiffany Tiffany-2015-Season-Greetings-girls-generation-snsd-37932527-1000-1512.jpg|Tiffany Tiffany-for-Elle-tiffany-girls-generation-34705472-656-425.jpg|Tiffany Vogue-Girl-2.jpg|Tiffany images (1).jpg|Tiffany images (2).jpg|Tiffany images (3).jpg|Tiffany Tiffany-for-Elle-tiffany-girls-generation-34705477-500-667.jpg|Tiffany